starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Resolute
The Resolute was a ''Venator''-class battlecruiser that served as the personal flagship of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars. History Christophsis campaign In early 980 ARR, the naval forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems blockaded the resource rich world of Christophsis, trapping a relief effort to the planet organized by Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. In a vain effort to help the esteemed Senator, Skywalker launched an assault on the Christophsis blockade with two other Venator-class ships and three supply ships. However, the Republic forces were severely outnumbered, and a direct order from the newly arrived General Obi-Wan Kenobi resulted in the retreat of the Resolute and its battle group to a safe position behind the moon of the planet. Anakin then flew over to Kenobi's flagship, the Negotiator, where he was given orders to sneak past the blockade in a prototype stealth ship and deliver supplies. Shortly after, Skywalker successfully destroyed Admiral Trench, commander of the blockade, and Kenobi resumed the assault on the disorganized blockade. During the Battle of Christophsis, the Resolute was tasked with delivering Ahsoka Tano safely to General Anakin Skywalker. Later, the Jedi relayed a message through the Resolute to request reinforcements on Christophsis. Upon fulfilling its primary objective, the Resolute was forced to withdraw from the planetary orbit, leaving the ground forces on their own. Battle of Quell The Resolute came to the aid of Jedi General Aayla Secura and her fleet when they were attacked by four Munificent-class frigates. The Resolute arrived in time to launch three LAAT/i gunships to board Secura's flagship, the Liberty, and extract all Republic personnel. Rocket droids took notice of the new arrivals and were distracted enough to break off and intercept them. However, the tactical droid commander, already impatient, commanded the ships to destroy the cruiser. A Consular-class frigate arrived for the evacuation, but a raging inferno rushed through the ship, and Anakin sacrificed himself, using The Force to hold back the blast, but was still severely injured. Ahsoka and Aayla managed to get him aboard the frigate, but as it started to dock to the Resolute, its hyperdrive was accidentally activated after an assault by Vulture droids killed both of the ship's pilots. Fortunately, the Resolute managed to maneuver out of the way and avoided being taken into hyperspace with the frigate. Yularen ordered his men to finish the battle before plotting a course to search for the Jedi. Taloraan maneuvers The Resolute participated in the Battle of Kothlis, which resulted in a Republic victory. After a diplomatic error forced the Bothans to declare their neutrality, the ship escorted several Jedi and a fleet of smaller ships to the world of Taloraan. The planet's tibanna mines were of the utmost importance to the war effort. Once in orbit, Admiral Yularen detected strong magnetic fields, which prevented communication. General Kenobi ordered the ship to maintain a safe distance while the Jedi were negotiating in Taloraan City. However, the negotiations were a ruse propagated by Magister Orlin Denache, who was working with Count Dooku and the Confederacy. In fact, droid forces had landed in Taloraan City, and a Munificent-class frigate was hiding in the clouds. The Jedi discovered the treachery when their shuttle was destroyed and they were captured. Having subsequently been freed by Sech Govlinder, the Jedi warned the Resolute moments before it was drawn into the trap. The ship descended into the atmosphere and fired on the hidden Munificent, taking down the frigate's rear shields and destroying its engines, dooming the ship to descend to the planet's core. With their situation untenable, the remaining Separatists were routed and the treaty was signed. Destruction During the Battle of Sullust the Resolute was attacked by tri-fighters led by Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress. Ventress ordered half of her fighters to disable the port side shield generators of the already weakened cruiser, while she went for the bridge. She maneuvered through the hail of defensive laser cannon fire and, once the port side shield generators were destroyed, she flew directly at the cruiser's bridge, inflicting heavy damage. While the ship was destroyed, Admiral Yularen and the majority of the crew managed to evacuate. With the loss of the Resolute, Anakin transferred his flag to the ''Imperator''-class battleship Exactor.